


Pink

by ThornStone8773



Category: Chiaroscuro (Ekyu Studio), Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: This Lady did not look like an angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: The characters you did not recognise was NOT my OCs. They were the properties of Ekyu Studio.

The Lady in pink smiled down at him, gentle and benevolent, holding out her hands for him to take.

‘’Will you come with me?’’

Once, after stumbling upon a damaged painting of a human with wings, Jin did a look up on angels. Most of them depicted as figures in white, while some others looked like a black-hooded skeleton wielding a scythe.

This Lady did not look like an angel. For one thing, she was dressed in _pink_ , even her hair and eyes were the same colours.

Then again, those pictures were the result of a humans’ imagination. None of those humans had seen a real angel before.

Well, it did not matter if she was an angel or not. The thing that matter, she was offering to take him somewhere.

Where would she take him?

Was she going to take him to heaven or hell?

That did not matter either. Any place was better than this desolate empty world suffocating him with its silence.

‘’Is there…’’ Jin started, voice croaked from disused. ‘’Is there going to be people there?’’

She nodded and that was all it needed to convince him.

Jin closed the distance between them and hugged her. She felt so warm and soft. The first physical contact he had with a living being after a long time.

He would have wept if he could.

‘’Thank you.’’ He breathed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Her name was Ennui.

She and her counterpart Jeu came from Chiaroscuro, a plane existed outside of time and space that connected infinite numbers of realities together.

Their job was to find people who had been abandoned and no longer had a will to live and took them to Chiaroscuro, where they could play a game with one single rule set up by the Players themselves. When the Players broke the Rule, they would die only to revive in the next reality.

The purpose of the game was simple: to finish it, the Players chosen by Ennui must find Jeu and vice versa. The prize for those who finished the game was a new life in a new world.

However, there was no time limit to the game. The Players were free to roam through the multiverse and just enjoyed themselves, doing things that were denied or unattainable to them in their original worlds. Jin spent most of his time wandering aimlessly from one world to another, idly watching people lived their lives, observing their civilisations, noting the minute differences on each world and petted the cats and dogs he encountered.

That was the Rule Jin had set for himself: never interact with humans, only animals and other non-human life forms.

However, this Rule seemed not applied to the other Players. A lanky, longhaired young man who went by the name ‘Delirium’ was the first Player he met. As odd and eccentric as his name, he kept hanging around Ennui instead of looking for Jeu, which exasperated the Lady in pink, though she also appeared to enjoy his company.

The other two Players Jin had a pleasure to meet was Melee, a spunky teenager with a scar on her face. She lived to fight. Every time they crossed path with each other, he usually found her picking a fight with a group of thugs for the pettiest of reasons. It was not hard to guess what her Rule was. The other one was Millet, a sweet but mute little girl who always riding on a giant, flying _wheat seed_.

Apparently, according to Melee, her Rule was ‘never return to Earth’. If you thought that was odd, Delirium’s Rule was ‘ _I like Ennui!_ ’ and that was all.

He had not yet met with the Players chosen by Jeu. He suspected a man with a pink camera he sometimes saw on some worlds was a Player. One time Jin decided to talk to him though, it had triggered his Rule for the first time, so Jin had avoided him ever since.

Oddly enough, after that incident, the worlds he visited would often overrun by supernatural problem in one form or another. This all began with a gunner in purple dragon armour, which led to a brief ride on bullet train that travelled through time. Unfortunately, an old man in a suit kicked him out of the train before he had a chance to explore it and he was killed for violating the Rule shortly afterward.

From then on, Jin had been a witness to face-stealing aliens, creatures from Japanese folklore and monsters made up of coins amongst other things. Even though the problems were varied, all these worlds shared one common thing: an armoured warrior calling themselves a ‘Kamen Rider’.

Jin could not help but felt the man with the pink camera was to blame for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
